


Crime and Punishment

by PinkQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkQueen/pseuds/PinkQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is back from Enchanted Forest and is reminded of how evil the Evil Queen was, she wants to teach her a lesson- swanqueen- smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Vemily fic but edited and changed some parts to fit OUAT.

Regina was in a rotten mood, she had had enough of Blue's snarky comments, and Robin's presence wasn’t eliciting anything either. He was hopeless and really if it weren't for the damn fairy dust she wasn't even sure if she's be trying this hard to be with him. Especially since the saviour had brought back Marion. She heard the door close and footsteps echoing from the hall. She walked out only to find Emma walking in.

“Emma, please come in why don’t you! Henry's not here, and frankly if he was It still wouldn’t make sense you coming here, I thought i made it clear I want nothing to do with you? In fact incase I didn’t make it clear enough the first time, allow me to show you the door, and repeat, that you are not welcome in this house, it is simply not acceptable for you to waltz in unannounced. I have made it abundantly obvious I want you out of my life and I demand that you leave now.”

Emma stood there and took in Regina's presence, she hated this woman, but what a woman she was, she had to admit that she was devastatingly beautiful, her olive skin, her glossy dark hair matching her gleaming beautifully framed dark eyes, her lips full and pink, that deep purple bandage dress which clings to her displaying a body that a 21 year old would be envious of, and she always smells of vanilla, like a cupcake, she just wanted to eat her up. But she hated her. This woman had ruined everything for her and seeing her back in the Enchanted Forest reminded Emma of how evil she truly was. She wanted to hurt her so bad, an she had felt bad for returning Marian to Robin and seeing the hurt on Regina's face, but when Regina said she could have just left her there to be killed by her Emma could see a small part of The Evil Queen come to light again. 

She wanted to hurt her, but how can you hurt someone when they are so beautiful?! The amount of deception Regina's aesthetic has is like no other, how can someone be so angelic and god damn sexy on the outside and yet harbour satan in their soul?

Due to simply focussing on Regina's exterior Emma missed almost the whole of The former Evil Queen's speech, but knew it was condescending because Regina had a little smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye that she only gets when putting others down. As Regina started walking forward she placed her hand on Emma's back and guided her to the door. Closing it nearly catching her heel.

Regina went upstairs to her bedroom, removed her heels, turned on her ipod in her docking station, selecting Cher’s ‘Closer To The Truth’ album. She poured herself a brandy and went to lie on her bed and have some 'me-time’.  
Emma was standing outside not even sure what Regina had just said, she was annoyed that she had gotten distracted. She had to knock Regina down a peg or two, she opened the door and walked back in the Mills household. She scanned the hall/doorways to see if she could spot Her former-step-grandmother but just then she heard 'Woman’s World’ playing from upstairs. She stifled a laugh inwardly, she had never pictured Regina doing anything normal, like sitting down listening to music.. An image of Regina singing Cher in the mirror with a hairbrush in hand was causing Emma to have a huge grin on her face… As she reached the doorway she seen Regina pour herself a drink, shaking her hips as she did so. *what an ass that woman has* as Regina turned to go onto the bed. She halted when she saw Emma in the doorway and then sat her brandy down. Emma smirked her way and slammed the door shut.

Regina wasted no time in reprimanding her.

“What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?! I thought I made myself perfectly clear not two minutes ago that I don’t want your presence in this house, or in my life whatsoever!”

Emma couldn’t control herself she marched over to Regina and went to grab her by her arms, but Regina hit Emma's hands away and without hesitation smacked her hand across her face sending her back a few feet.  
Emma looked up at The former mayor. She could see Regina was now scared, and she had every right to be. She threw the first hit and now it was Emma's turn. Emma walked over to the docking station and turned up the music, then lunged forward punching Regina in her stomach instantly winding her. Emma then hauled Regina over to the bed where Emma sat down and forced an already bent over Regina over her knee. Her arms were flailing all over the place, Emma reached in the bed side drawer and pulled out a pair of pantyhose and tied the dark haired woman's hands behind her back, she trapped Regina's legs in place with her own leg. Regina finally caught her breath again. As soon as she did the music drowned out her inaudible screams and objections. Emma strapped on the bracelet she had stolen from Golds shop around Regina's wrist containing her magic. Emma ran her hand over Regina's rear which was firm and round, without warning she lifted her hand and swatted down hard and fast, she could feel her wriggle and writhe in her grip. She peeled Regina's dress up past her thighs, over her backside midway up her back, she had on a pair of black lace panties, the woman in her grip trying to escape, this got her another hard fast smack to her behind. Emma pulled on the underwear and let them fall to where her leg was trapping Regina's. She hit down hard another ten times, she could feel the woman in her hold grow limp. She lightly rubbed her hands over the beautifully smooth skin on her backside and found her hand drifting further south, she was surprised at how wet Regina was down there. She knew it was wrong but she couldn’t help herself. She altered her head to get a better view, she smacked down hard on the soaked tender area and she heard Regina squeal above the music. She started to rub her fingers up and down in the pink folds, the darker woman in her grip not struggling to escape any more. She inserted two fingers inside her sons adoptive mother, her walls were like velvet, she was moist and hot and so tight. She started moving her fingers inside and thumbing her outside playing with her clit. She could feel Regina trying to grind her hips into her palm, She suddenly felt The smaller woman stiffen around her fingers and heard a moan escape the brunettes lips. She quickly withdrew her fingers, realising Regina was moments away from release, she removed her leg, the panties then fell to Regina's ankles and she untied the nylons freeing her arms, removing the bracelet aswell. Emma didn’t know what to expect.. What had just happened was not what she had planned to do. It was not something she was intending on doing. She knew it was wrong and unfair and cruel, and what was worse is that she enjoyed it, and wanted to do it again.. But she wants Regina to have enjoyed it too, she doesn't want to force her.. And she realises she had done just that.

Regina just lay there over Emma's knee for a few seconds, she couldn’t believe what had just happened, with her now free hands she wiped her tears away, she pulled down her dress over her backside and stood up. She looked at Emma and backhanded her across the other side of her face. 

“It’s one thing to punish me, it’s another to tease and stimulate and molest me! And not just that, you torture me further by pulling out just before I climax! I want you to leave!"

Regina stood there her eyes slightly puffy her face flushed, tear stains over her cheeks looking like the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen.

Emma stood up her hand grabbing the back of Regina's neck whilst the other was cupped firmly around her backside and pulled her flush to her body, their lips colliding with each other’s. Regina lifted her arms and clasped them over Emma's shoulders.  
Emma removed her hand from Regina's neck and brought it down to her behind, pulling her up so Regina's legs were wrapped around her hips. She carried her over to the bed and laid her on her back, her legs falling from Emma's body to her duvet. Emma looked right into those deep dark eyes.

“let me amend that inhuman suffering I caused you your Majesty"

She spread Regina's legs and lifted them over her shoulders, her scent was invigorating, the tip of her tongue toying with Her estranged-step-grandmothers clit, flicking at it, teasing her, she wanted to make her beg, wanted to make her powerless, But she couldn’t deny her for long, she tasted like honey, replacing her tongue with her thumb and moving her tongue up inside, sucking and licking, her other hand made it’s way to her own very wet lips, Regina's body started to arch and her hands clenched onto the duvet as she started to moan, Emma felt Regina quiver in her mouth. Her juices flowing an Emma felt her own body spasm under her own touch, but she didn’t stop, she continued to pleasure herself and Regina for another minute and a half giving them both another mind blowing orgasm.

She knelt up and lay down beside an exhausted Regina who had already pulled down her dress to cover her modesty. God, she was so beautiful. Emma could have laid their and stared at her all day, from fear of falling for this woman whom she despised, she got up and turned the music down a little and looked over at the beautiful creature she had just made love to.

“I’ll come in this house whenever I want, and I will take you whenever I please, and if you ever swing your hand at me again your backside will be lovely deep shade of red as opposed to pink. And after I have coloured your rear, I will fuck you till you can't stand. Do I make myself clear.”

"Crystal Clear Dear"

She turned on her heel and left.

Regina walked over to the cabinet, thinking about what just happened between her and her sons birth mother. She gulped down her brandy and poured another. Emma Swan... That girl could give a good tongue lashing in both senses of the word. A smirk crept upon her face. She clicked her fingers and she was in her Evil Queen attire, with a wave of her hand she teleported herself in a plume of purple smoke to her front door Emma was just closing. 

"Regina?! What the fu-"

*Smack* The Queens leather gloved hand collided with The Saviors cheek.

"I'll be waiting Sherif"

And with a wave of her hand she was enveloped in smoke and back on her bed awaiting her punishment.

-fin-


End file.
